


Big Hero Sex

by Ben Dover (AvatarMN)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Adopted Children, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And how, Casual Sex, Caught, Cheesy, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desire, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Fucked Silly, Horny Teenagers, Hurts So Good, Incest, Infantilism, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Pederasty, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, and even controls their motions manually?, one person tells two others to have sex, that's in here, what do you call it when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/Ben%20Dover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup from <i>How to Train Your Dragon</i> and Jack Frost from <i>Rise of the Guardians</i> are adoptive fathers of Hiro Hamada from <i>Big Hero 6</i>.  The family is very close.  Very, <i>very</i> close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kattastic99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/gifts).



> This is a Skype quick fic. It was improvised and transmitted paragraph-by-paragraph over Skype, for the custom-targeted amusement of a good friend. I proofread it and polished it up a little, but it may not be up to my usual quality standards. It's absolutely gratuitous, entirely self-indulgent, totally cheesy, and I still find it really hot. If it hits your buttons too, and you want some shameless smut with no other redeeming value, you might enjoy it. :)
> 
> As soon as we got our first images and teaser trailer of _Big Hero 6_ , Tumblr Hijack fandom declared Hiro was the Hijack baby. That is to blame for this. 
> 
> In this universe, Hiccup and a human Jack Frost are together in a near future American setting. They adopted the infant Hiro Hamada when they were young, about 19 or 20. Hiro is 11 years old in chapter one and nearly 13 in the second. Tadashi is not mentioned. I wrote this months ago, and wasn't aware of Tadashi. I operated under the assumption that Hiro built Baymax, so in this universe, he did. There may be more chapters, if inspiration strikes. Perhaps after me and my friend have actually seen _Big Hero 6_. Maybe I'll decide Tadashi existed, and Hijack adopted both boys. You never know.
> 
> This is E-rated. 30-year-old fathers having graphic incestuous sex with their 11 to 13-year-old son ahead.

The first time Hiro saw his fathers' hard cocks, he woke in the middle of the night to strange sounds coming from their room. He was 11 years old.

Jack was lying on his back, naked. His dick was thick and straight, pointing at the air. Hiro watched from the cracked door, captivated by the sight. It was so thick and powerful. It had never looked that way before, when they bathed together. Like this, it made him sweat.

His other dad was doing something very strange. Hiccup straddled Jack's face, rocking his hips back and forth. Daddy Jack's mouth was between Papa Hiccup's buns, and he was making slurping sounds. Hiccup's dick was big and fat, too. Flipping away from his belly, then slapping back against it as his hips swayed.

While Hiro watched them, his pee pee got stiff, too. Longer, but not massive and fascinating like his dads'. But it fit in his soft little palm as he slipped his hands into his pajamas and touched himself. It felt so good, when he rubbed himself and watched his father kiss his other father between the legs.

Hiccup was moaning, whispering Jack's name. He touched his cock too, and Hiro watched closely. Mimicking his father's motions as his fingertips grazed around the plump head, then closed around his shaft and slipped down the skin. Hiro did the same, shuddering. His little toes curled in the carpet.

Suddenly, Hiccup opened his eyes and he saw Hiro standing there. The boy froze in fear, ready to bolt. But after a moment, his father just smiled warmly and winked at him. Then he bent at the waist, and brought his lips to Jack's dick. First he licked the tip, and Hiro's heart started beating hard. He swallowed, his mouth gone dry, as he watched his dad take his other dad past his lips and all the way down.

Daddy Jack started groaning, and saying Papa Hiccup's name now. He wasn't kissing Hiccup's butt any more, now he was doing something with his hands. Hiccup pushed back against him, arching his back. Sucking his other daddy's dick harder. His eyes never left Hiro's.

Suddenly Hiccup came off Jack's dick, and it looked even more alluring, all wet and shining. Hiro's throat worked, and he reflexively put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking. Working up saliva, swallowing and lubricating his dry throat. A tiny groan escaped him but Hiccup's panting, as he pushed back against Jack's hand, masked it.

Then Hiccup looked over his shoulder and said "I'm ready", and his other daddy's hand moved to his sloppy, wet cock. He held it around the white-haired root, and pointed it steady as his other daddy moved over it, and sat down right on top of it. It disappeared up his butt, and Hiro's eyes widened in amazement. He felt something like fear, but his little pecker throbbed in his hand.

Hiro's papa rode his other daddy, bouncing in his lap. Jack held Hiccup's hips and pushed himself up on the pillows. With this change in position, Jack was able to see the doorway and he spotted his son. He paused for a moment, then pulled his husband's hips back down on to him and resumed fucking. When Hiccup got his rhythm back, Jack held out his hand and beckoned to their son.

"Hey kiddo. Want to come over here?"

Jack encouraged little Hiro to clamber up onto the bed. The boy watched his daddy's dick slip in and out of his papa's butt, and his papa's big hard dick bounce and wave with his motions. Hiro licked his lips. Hiccup smiled and settled back onto Jack's hips, burying him deep and sitting still long enough to curl his fingers around the base of his own dick, and invite Hiro to come closer. 

"Hiro, would you like to taste your papa?"

The little boy nodded, and crawled closer. His lips opened, and he smeared his mouth on the big soft head. Precum smudged his lips, and he licked. It was sweet. He licked again, and closed his lips around the head. His tongue pushed at the slit, and his papa sighed and called him a good boy.

Hiccup cupped his boy's face with both hands gently, and started to rock again. Pushing back against Jack, burying his cock deep. Then gliding forward, Jack's head slipping past his prostate and Hiccup's cock driving into his son's mouth, making the boy gag and moan. Then back again. Hiro did his best for his papa, slurping with his tongue and swallowing. His cheeks massaged Hiccup's cock.

"Something's going to come out, baby," Papa warned Hiro, and the boy made helpless little noises of eagerness. His little dick throbbed, untouched. He felt like such a big boy, worshipping papa's superior cock. Sucking it, trying to impress him. He reached under and felt his daddy Jack's balls, and wrapped his little fist around Jack's dick. Hiccup's butt ground down on Hiro's fist, and he turned his hand to feel the puffy lips of his papa's hole sucking at daddy's dick, while Hiro sucked at papa's dick. He felt one man's mighty pulse in his hand and the4 other man's pulse in his mouth, and he knew the strength of manhood.

"It's coming, baby," Hiccup said again. "I'm going to give you some juice, okay? Be a good boy. Drink it up," and Papa's dick began to swell and twitch against Hiro's tongue. Then it came. The first gush of thick, sweet syrup. It filled Hiro's mouth and he swallowed.

Another spurt came, and another. It bubbled around Hiro's lips. He swallowed harder. It was heavy and slippery in his throat. So slick and warm, like when daddy let him try vanilla pudding while it was still cooling. It coated his throat and made him hum with pleasure.

Hiro kept sucking when the shooting stopped, and Hiccup had to tell him "that's enough, baby" and pull him off. "Do you want to sit on daddy's lap now?" 

Hiro's cum-gorged, sleepy eyes came back to alertness, and he nodded eagerly.

Hiccup lifted himself off of Daddy, and sat cross legged on the bed. Jack's dick was bigger than papa's, and Hiro mewled, looking at it. Jack rolled onto his knees and loomed over Hiro. 

"Lay down on your tummy, kiddo" his daddy directed, and Hiro turned over. Then Daddy's face was between his buns, and his tongue was licking.

Jack slobbered on Hiro's virgin butt, slathering it thick with spit. He pushed his tongue inside, and Hiro cried out. Hiccup held his son in his lap and watched his husband bathe their little boy's ass, and then open him with his fingers. Hiro clutched around Hiccup's waist, and the proud papa reached under him and felt the boy's straining hard cock. He tickled it, distractingly, as daddy knelt over him, and pushed his big, fat tip against the child's tiny opening, and gently eased it in.

Fire exploded in Hiro's backside, and he screamed into his papa's tummy. "It's okay, baby," Hiccup cooed. "It will feel good in a minute." His fingers teased his son's cock, which throbbed against this palm. 

Jack held still while Hiro got used to it, then asked "Ready, kiddo? Feeling better?" Hiro gulped a shuddery sigh, and when his daddy angled his dick forward and gave a tiny push, a different warmth spread through the little boy's groin. 

"I'm okay daddy. Thank you, daddy," Hiccup panted into his other father's skin. Smearing tears and drool against papa's belly.

Daddy started to move in and out. Hiro felt so stretched, so full. Daddy's huge thing was inside him. Way up in his tummy. He longed to be like daddy, one day. For now, he could just enjoy what daddy had. Take it inside of him.

Hiro pushed back against Jack like he'd seen Hiccup do. And he heard his daddy chuckle in approval. He patted Hiro's thigh, and pushed in and out. Bristly hairs tickled Hiro's rump, and he shivered. His fathers were whispering that he was a good boy and he slipped in and out of his papa's hand, while his daddy slipped in and out of him.

"I'm going to shoot now, kiddo," Jack groaned. "You're so tight. Your daddy can't hold on any longer." Hiro pushed back faster, meeting Jack's thrusts. He felt the first splash, and he grunted and burbled in his papa's lap. Hiccup held him, combing fingers through the boy's hair as his other father filled him with cum. Then the son came, too. Spurting boyhood's first load across his papa's wrist, as if pushed out of place by the man cum filling him from the other side.

Hiro's guts were washed in daddy's spunk, and when Jack pulled out, it ran uncorked down his skinny thighs. His battered hole winked and twitched, oozing thick cum from its red rim. Jack put his mouth there again, and soothed his little boy's aching throb with his loving tongue.


	2. Family Fuck Night

Hiccup walked down the basement stairs and nearly tripped on a plate of Baymax's armor. He cursed his stubbed toe, and felt along the wall for the dimmer switch that could make the room brighter. There were plates of armor lying all around, and near the instrument panel was Baymax himself. Laying flat on his puffy, inflated face, his arms and legs akimbo.

As Hiccup came closer, he noticed something glittering between the big bag of air's legs, and on the floor between them. He bent close to touch it, and his fingers came away slippery. The small puddle on the floor was white in color.

"Shit!" Hiccup heard the low exclamation, and stood, turning. Hiro had stepped out of his bathroom, still wringing wet hands. Hiccup looked between the robot and his son's hands, and smiled.

"Pop! What are you doing here?" Hiro stammered.

"Hiro, did you make Baymax this way," Hiccup said, nudging the inflated robot with one foot and waving a section of armor in his hand, "because you wanted to fuck your robot?"

"Um... I guess you caught me," Hiro deflated as if he was a balloon man, too. 

"You can tell me anything, Hiro," Hiccup smiled, touching his son's shoulder. "You know, I've missed you while your father's been away. I'm all alone up there, and you're down here, playing with your... robot."

"Um, sorry, Pop," Hiro shuffled his feet and touched the back of his neck.

"You remember that time you heard me and your Dad in the middle of the night?" Hiccup continued. "Why haven't you come back?"

"Oh, um... I didn't want to be a bother?" Hiro blushed furiously.

"You're no bother, Hero. And with your father not around... I've got something warmer for you to fuck than his bag of air," Hiccup curled an arm around his son's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

And then Hiro's papa was sucking and kissing on his neck, touching him under his shirt. Hiro slipped his fingers into his father's hair and got his attention, then placed a soft kiss on his mouth. Hiccup kissed him back, and put a hand down the boy's pants, finding him already hard again. The recuperative powers of the young.

Soon the boy's pants were off, and he was sitting in his swivel chair at his computers, with his legs over his papa's shoulders, his pubescent cock in his father's mouth. Hiccup sucked aggressively, polishing his boy's dick nice and wet. He could taste tween exuberance and old spunk on his dick. It was growing nicely.

Hiccup came up for air and pushed the boy in his chair close to the inert robot. Hiccup dropped his pants, and scraped his son's cum and lubricant from the floor and around Baymax's hole. Then he leaned over the robot's leg, bracing his chest against it and presenting his ass, high and open. He slathered between his cheeks the mixture of used lube and boy-cum, driving two fingers into himself without delay. Hiro watched with wide eyes and turgid cock from his chair, squeezing his erection between his thighs while his papa prepared himself.

"Now, son. Take me now. Your daddy's been gone for a week, and I've been so empty," Hiccup begged like a whore. On his knees, baring his ass for his young son. 

Hiro didn't need to be told twice.

The boy stood wide, around his father's open legs, bringing his hips low. He angled his cock down and prodded the sloppy hole. He swirled his head around the rim long enough to make Hiccup whine and push his hips back, a sneak attack that claimed the tip. The older man's eager ass pinched, squeezing his son's head in its tight lips. Hiro groaned and pulled back just to be a little shit, and his head was released with an audible pop. 

Hiccup made strangled whining noises.

Hiro put his tip back into his papa's ravenous hole, pausing to enjoy the contractions that tried to pull him in. Then the boy had mercy and drove his entire length into his father, drawing out a cry and some gulping moans. Hiro took a few slow strokes, then started pounding.

Hiccup was driven into the robot's inflated leg, and bounced back into his boy's lap. Fucked hard with the assistance of the puffy robot's form. Baymax finally took notice, turning his head and blinking.

Hiro held his father's hips tight, his fingers leaving white pressure marks, and he winked at his creation while he fucked his father hard and deep.

Hiccup clutched robot and was thrown around by the force of his young son's adolescent lust. His cock throbbed and squeaked on the robot's rubber skin, and his ass squelched and splattered with the boy's semen. His eyes rolled and he almost bit his tongue, so he clenched his teeth together and tried to confine his wailing to closed-mouthed grunts and sobs.

All too soon, Hiro threw his arms around his papa's chest and crushed him in a hug, screaming into his back. He shot his load deep in Hiccup's ass, and it swirled around his cockhead... slipping out with his continued, slower strokes... churning into a froth that dripped down Hiccup's thighs. Hiccup shot is own load, the semen slaking the burn on his rubber-chafed dry dick, making it slippery and almost sending him sliding over the robot's leg.

When Hiro finally let go of his pop's hips and fell back to land on his rump on the floor, the incestuous pair heard a slow clap begin.

"Great job, kiddo," Jack said from the doorway. "I couldn't have fucked him better myself."

"Jack!" Hiccup called out, brushing sweaty hair out of his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Hiccup's husband swaggered across the room with his thumbs in his pockets, smiling. Hiccup stood on shaky legs and hugged him, receiving a warm kiss. "I missed you," Hiccup said simply."

"Obviously," Jack grinned. He turned halfway out of Hiccup's embrace and held a hand out to help his son to his feet. "I hope I can get in on this. Or have I been replaced?"

"Come on, Dad! You don't think-" Hiro protested, almost ready to cry. Then he realized his dad was just fucking around with him and he socked his shoulder. "Don't scare me like that."

Hiiro slipped under Jack's other arm and joined in the hug.

Jack's hands slipped down his husband and son's backs, cupping their bare asses. He kissed his husband again, and then his son. 

Then he shoved Hiro's back, sending him stumbling toward Baymax. Hiro landed on his face, leaning over the robot's big belly, standing.

"Assume the position, kid. Wait right there," Jack ordered. His other hand explored between Hiccup's cheeks, and he whispered in his husband's ear, "Push. Let me have what he gave you."

Hiccup bore down, and thick boy-cum trickled from his asshole and puddled in Jack's hand.

"Take my pants down," Jack instructed his husband, then he smeared his son's cum all over his cock, squeezing and pulling it with his fist until he was hard and sopping. Hiro obediently lay against his robot, his heart pounding and his mouth ajar. He swallowed hard. Then his dad was walking toward him. Adjusting Hiro's stance, Jack kicked his feet apart and pulled his hips until his back was arched just right.

Then Jack's finger was in his ass, pulling him open. A moment later his fat cock was inside, stretching Hiro wide, and the boy bit down on his thumb to stifle his cry. God, his dad was so big.

Jack was gentler than Hiro had been to his pop. He was too big to bang him hard. Hiro was a step down from what what Jack had, and Hiccup was well adjusted to Jack's size. But Jack was so big. Hiro's ass burned for a long while before it began to cool, and his dad braced one foot on Baymax's leg, raising his hips a little and fucking his son in a downward stroke. Grinding the boy's prostate with his broad head.

Hiro's cries of pain turned to groans of lust.

Hiro's cock was still slippery and leaking from when he fucked his other father, and his soft slippery dick glided against Baymax's skin. Soon he grew hard for a third time.

Jack pushed slow, but deep. His weight drove Hiro into the pillowy robot. With that big fat fucking cock in his ass, and his own cock squeaking against the robot, Hiro whimpered and his limbs became limp. Only his dad's weight held him up.

"Fuck, you're so tight, boy," Jack growled into his son's ear. "I can't take any more," he announced, abruptly pulling out.

"Nnoo!" Hiro whimpered, his hands went to his empty ass and he slumped to the floor. 

"Be patient, I won't leave you hanging," Jack softly cuffed his son's head playfully. He addressed his husband. "You like that, huh, baby? Seeing me ride our son right after he fucked you has gotten you all hard again?"

"Ye- yes, Jack," Hiccup pouted, "It's so beautiful. But I'm a little jealous..."

"Shit, you're jealous?" Jack laughed. "I'm the one who caught you having fun without me. Well, the boy's ass is empty, and your dick is hard. You know what to do."

Jack grabbed Hiro by the arm and hauled him up, draping him over Baymax again. Then he pushed Hiccup between Hiro's legs and guided him deep into the boy's sloppy hole.

"That's it," Jack said. "Hey, kid, your ass is still tight," Jack congratulated his son, pushing two fingers into him alongside Hiccup's cock. "You've got a great ass. Made for fucking."

Jack stood behind Hiccup and controlled his hips. Pushing him in and out of their son. Both of them mewled so pretty. Jack's cock still throbbed, but he was no longer on the edge. He spread Hiccup's cheeks wide and squished inside of his husband. His son's displaced cum dripped off of Jack's balls.

Jack fucked Hiccup hard. And fucked Hiro hard, too. His husband was a puppet, and he manipulated him. Driving the other man in and out of the boy. The power rush went to his head, and he felt like he was cumming already, the thrill was so good. 

But he wasn't coming.

He was going to last...

Hiccup came first, emptying into his son. Hiro came again, too. But Jack kept going. His weight kept Hiccup's limp cock inside the boy until Hiccup grew hard again, and he was once again driving deep and battering the kid's prostate. Still Jack fucked.

He pounded and pounded, and after what seemed like forever he finally released with an ear-splitting roar. In the silence that followed, he could hear his cum patter on the floor like rain when he pulled out from Hiccup, leaving his husband's ass gaping.

All three slumped to the floor, and as Hiro rolled over onto Hiccup, Jack saw the boy's cock was the only one still hard. With a rough, slippery twist of Jack's hand, Hiro was screaming and cumming again.

The three exhausted men lay in a sticky heap, still wearing most of their clothes, and snoozed against the robot. Baymax never did anything but blink. 

When they woke, they made plans for a bi-weekly event. From now on, every Tuesday and Saturday night would be Family Fuck Night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this trash. :D I'm very fond of kudos and comments, if you would be so kind.


End file.
